Cat’s Scratch, and Dogs Whine
by hey.hey.monkey
Summary: Allan is a cat shape shifter, and vampire. where his family isnt and he has been taught not to use his powers. what happens when he meets the son of a clan leader and he happens to be a werewolf?


Title: Cat's Scratch, and Dogs Whine

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi

Noiselessly I went through the woods, stopping only when I heard a sound. I was on a chase, though if I was the prey or the hunter I did know. The positions had been swapped multiple times during the night, starting off with me being curious and walking into the woods then investigating a sound and that is when the chase began, until I noted that the table had turned. Climbing into a tree I swiftly went from tree to tree, until I spotted him. A wolf, but not any wolf, a werewolf, instantly the hair on my back began to bristle and my nails dug into the branch of the tree. I got his scent then left. I would not meddle with a werewolf at the moment, especially one who seemed as strong as that one.

Going towards my car I gasped as I felt the sensations of the transformation come over my body. Soon I was behind the wheel of my car, driving off to the place that is only 'home', for it is the place that I must stay. Sneaking into the house, passing the kitchens and gong up the stairs I used all the stealth possible to get into my room undetected. But my stealth could not have prevailed, for sitting in MY Bad Boy chair across the door, stood the man known as my foster father. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get out of this one anytime soon. So I scuffled my foot on the floor outside the room to wake him up wincing as his hands balled into fists as he changed. Looking at me he smirked "So, the _freak_ has returned. I was wondering whether or not I would get to have some fun with you. —Do come in" bowing my head though knowing it would do nothing for my I followed his orders and stopped in front of him. Roughly he grabbed my face squeezing it-leaving a bruise for the world to see "where were you tonight" trying to pull my face away I replied "I-I was at the f-field by t-the forest" the look in his eyes then told me that was the answer he wanted, and the one I regretted to say.

"You monstrous freak, what have I said about using your-your talents I forbade it that's what I did- and you used them tonight- no don't you try to contradict me- your eyes are still purple don't try to get around it" I nodded then felt my-self thrown into the hall way where I hit the wall and fell down to receive a foot in my gut. Gasping I begged him "don't do this! Please- it's not my fault!" he sneered down at me and held me roughly to the wall by my neck so that my toes were barely touching the ground.

"NOT YOUR FAULT? Yes it fucking is your fault- do you think there are more like you- more freaks of nature that can change, do you?" I wanted to tell him that there were, hundreds, thousands others like me, not necessarily my form I couldn't though it would endanger them. "I gasped no- there aren't but it's not my fault that I'm like this- I did put this curse on my self!" he let go of me but the look he gave clearly stated that he did not want me to leave the spot I was in. So I didn't, I heard rustling in the kitchen and my heart began to beat faster- since he found out that with my powers, I healed faster then others his punishments have gone to a whole new level. I gave out a few small pitiful whimpers, and was glad that none others knew who or what I was they'd be so disappointed in me they wouldn't me anyways. Dreading the footsteps I heard coming up the stairs I curled into a ball, and heard mirth in his laughter. The footsteps stopped in front of me, then my head was smacked with a rolling pin, my thigh was stabbed with a fork and the two objects continued to wreck havocs over my body. Letting no tears fall, I whimpered and tried my best not to cry, it only provoked this man- Davos further. I knew it stopped when a foot came into contact with my jaw, he sneered down at me and said "your talents are doing this to you. It's only happening because you are such a freak, powers, and the ability to change into a freaking cat- these things are causing you this pain- not me, I am only trying to show you that it is bad and needs to be punished.

With that he left me, and I was grateful. I gingerly walked into my bedroom, stripped and changed into a pair of my boxers. I felt for the book I knew to be under my mattress, took it out and held it before me. Admiring the book I was glad that I had bought it, even if I did have to steal the money to obtain it. In it was the history of shape shifters, regarding the shifting of cats and werewolves mostly; there were a few chapters for vampires as well. The book gave me the hope of a family, for the ancestors and descendants are written down in this book, even if it does stop in the 1950's. I quickly put the book back in its hiding place and went to sleep. Tomorrow I would have to deal with the stares at school about the bruise on my face. Plus it was going to be a whole lot of new kids. Hissing slightly I went to sleep, dreading the coming of the new semester.

Roughly being awakened by Davos he literally stripped me causing me to give verbal complaint and try to get away. He looked at me then began to smack my ass with what ever object had currently been behind his back. Struggling the instant it came into contact with my ass I figured that it was a metal spatchula, cries of protest arose from me before I could stop them, which only made him beat my ass harder. When we were done he threw me in the shower "you have 30min to get ready before I take you to school." I did not want him to take to school, therefore I lathered myself rinsed my self and was properly clean in 10minuets crept into my room. Changed into briefs, torn and raggedy jeans, fingerless gloves, and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my school bag, and left through my window. Making sure I had my timetable I cut through the ravine behind my house and made my way towards the school. Last nights spontaneous chase had me feeling in better spirits then I had in a while. Even if I did use my ghastly powers to do so I still enjoyed it.

Seeing the school a head of me I mentally groaned but picked up my pace none the less so I could get to my locker before class. Once entering the school grounds I nervously looked around to see if I would see Blake, Nick and their gang. They seem to find amusement in tormenting most of the time I can slip away but not all the time. Luckily this was one of those times. I made my way to my locker took out my books for my first period class which just happened to be my only elective, and it was on open course, so any grades could do it. "Fantasy creatures and characters" I was always willing to learn more about this stuff.

Walking into the classroom, I saw that there were mostly jocks and bimbo's in this class that made me cringe. I went to go sit at window seat on the far end of class, looking at my reflection from the window; I saw that my orange/brown hair did a good job of hiding the bruises covering my too thin face. The only thing the sweatshirt did for me was making me look like a dressed up skeleton. Sighing I took out a notebook and pen, waiting for the class to begin, and hoping that more people in grade 11 showed up, so far everyone was either a niner, or a senior, which left me the outsider the usual.

Once the teacher came in began to call out name I began to get interested, knowing the name of my classmates usually wasn't bad thing. The names were the same, a few Andrews, a tiffany, tow names made me shudder, Blake and Nick, which meant my name was to come. "Allan- Allan Nister" sighing I lifted my hand in the air "present sir" after he ticked off my name I felt a wad of paper hit me, it wasn't addressed to anyone so I didn't open it, thinking it was just Blake and Nicks way of saying hello. When three more followed that one though I sighed and opened them all up, they all said the same thing "Hey- two seats behind you and one to the right- Ii'' wave" so I looked behind and true to his word, the guy who was sitting there, with two friends; smiled and waved at me. I nodded my head at him and turned around. The teacher was giving out instructions. "I want everyone to get into groups of four or five and brainstorm what the words werewolves and shape shifters" the instant the teacher said this I felt a paper wad hit me again. Almost smiling I went to open the paper, but when I read it- it said "freak- join me and Blake" I felt my face pale, and I looked over the room to where they had been. When I felt a hand on my neck and squeezing-"so you're going to join us right?" I gasped and responded with "we-well I-I- umm" when I heard a voice speak up, "he already said he'd join us" looking over at who had just saved me, I saw the guy who had smiled at me. "y-yeah" I managed to get out. Nick looked down at me "Fine-but watch your back" glaring at the other guy they left me.

I went over to the guy and his friends "thanks for helping me" "no prob' he said" when I looked up, it took all my self control to keep from stiffening, his scent was the scent I had gotten last night. I was happy that I had read a book on keeping hiding me scent. " I'm Allan" I didn't know what else to say- had he noticed I hesitated I don't think so, but I just don't know. He nodded "my names Hyde- this here is Twyin, and Tyrion there twins, if you hadn't noticed" which I had, he continued saying "were senior- and you?" I looked down, "I'm in grade 11- do you want to start on the assignment?" "Sure they all agreed" I gave them a small smile before pulling a stool up to their desks. They talked and I wrote down what they said, I didn't want to seem too knowledgeable and make them question me, but I didn't want to seem stupid either, so I wrote down some author names, which they seemed surprised at, "you read about this stuff!? tryion asked me I nodded "that's so cool twyin finished for him" I nodded. When I looked at the paper I saw that no one had said anything about eye colour "eye colour I mumbled" they seemed to listen intently when I said that. Which cause me to stammer "u-umm you well you see, they change colour, they have the colour of when their in their 'base form'- or human form, then the colour of their animals eyes, then black eyes means their lusting and red eyes means there angry." Pausing for a moment I looked at them "anything else?" Hyde asked me, "yes, but it only deals with shape shifters not werewolves, if their eyes turn white, they are being controlled- by a daimon, or demon" they looked at me with shocked eyes. I knew I had gone to far with that. They were going to know what I did. I was panicking, what was I going to do?

"Cool!" was suddenly heard throughout the class when Blake and Nick were saying how when a werewolf changes it goes on a manhunt and doesn't know what its thinking. I couldn't help my self I had to say something "that's so NOT true!" that got the classes attention, Nick was giving me a murderous glare and Blake stalked his way over to me. "Yeah" he said right in my face "then educate us"…going bright red, I began to quietly say "well, when they change they know exactly what is going on, but they are very cautious, so if they happen to meet someone that they don't think they can trust, then they attack them, but they know exactly what they are doing." Nick was now also beside Blake and he grabbed me by the front of my shirt- tearing it and shoved me into a desk "don't contradict what I have to say- got it" whimpering slightly I nodded.

And was surprised when Nick was shoved off of me by Hyde "leave the kid alone" Nick glared daggers at him, then looked at me and smirked "later then" and walked out of class. Then the bell rang. And everyone went to leave, I went back to my desk got my bag, shouldered it, and made my way to my next class, which was gym; it was mandatory in the school to take it all four year. I sighed looked like my average was to going to lower again. Walking into the gym I was bombarded by Tryion and Twyin "Wow! You are so cool knowing all that stuff about werewolves and shape shifters!" I looked away mumbling something I hoped sounded good. I looked at them closely and realised that they were both vampires. That would have made me smile, but instead made me very hesitant and guarded, I can't let them know what I am.

"Its just interesting you know" very out of habit, probably because of nerves I pushed my hair behind my ears, and realized from the looks on their faces what I just showed them. Quickly I left I looked for a teacher blurted out something that sounded like malaria and bolted from the gym, and out from the school too. I heard Tywin and Tryion following me. I wouldn't be able to outrun them like this, and there was no way I would turn into my feline form. Soon, they caught up with me and grabbed me by the arm on either side I was surprised to see Hyde there as well. I refused to look at them: I struggled but my attempts were fruitless. Eventually I stopped and just looked down. My hair covering my face, I wish that bruises healed as fast as cuts did for me, but they didn't.

We all just stood there for a moment, until Tyrion asked "who did that to you Allan?" I shook my head no way was I going to tell them no way at all. Grabbing chin Tyrion forced me to look up at him, I whimpered trying to get my chin out from his hand. I was so pitiful; he wouldn't let go. In a small hiss I said "I wont tell you" he let go of my head but his brother hadn't let of my arm. They all looked at me. I just shook my head. Until Hyde spoke up "which clan do you belong to?" he knew! This wasn't a good thing. I looked up at him feigning ignorance would have to do "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about" Twyin clapped making causing my to jump, "don't mess with us, Hyde knows you were the cat that he was playing with last night." Twyin looked at me. I gasped, "I-I- don't belong in a-a- c-cl-clan" all their looks hardened, they were getting frustrated with me, they thought I was still denying it. They took a step closer to me, surrounding me, I couldn't help it I whimpered and hissed at them I looked for a way out. I couldn't find one. Going by pure instinct now, I knelt to the ground and covered my head with my arms, and just stayed on the ground motionless waiting for the first blow of many to come.


End file.
